High school Sweethearts
by Mio12
Summary: Summary, Pairings, Warnings and Disclaimers are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** This story is taken place in later future.

**Pairings: **

Yugi x Yami x Atem (Mobiumshipping)

Ryou x Bakura x Afekia (Bakushipping)

Malik x Marik x Mariku (Sanityshipping)

Joey x Seto x Seth (Castleshipping)

Mia x Marcus (Fightshipping)

**Warnings: **Language, Yaoi, bashing, blood, violence and pregnancies.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh characters.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

At a little cottage house,

"Marcus, do you have everything?" A thirty-four year old woman asked her husband.

The woman had pale skin, short black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a light green top, black jeans and black boots. She also wore a black collar with a golden bell while the metal holding the bell had a craving of a sun and a gold ring with an emerald stone.

"Yes, Mia." A thirty-five year old man named Marcus said as he rolled two suitcases.

Marcus had pale skin, short black hair and dark green eyes. He wore a black shirt, blue jeans and black boots. She also wore a black collar with a silver bell while the metal holding the bell had a craving of a crescent moon and a silver ring with an emerald stone.

"Mark! Moe! Mika! We're leaving!" The woman named Mia shouted upstairs as she opened the door.

Footsteps came down on the stairs as Marcus and Mia looked back.

Their seventeen year old sons and fourteen year old daughter stood in front of the stairs with their suitcases.

Mark had pale skin, short black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a black vest, blue jeans and black boots.

Moe had pale skin, short black hair and dark green eyes. He wore a white shirt, black jeans and brown slippers.

Mika had pale skin, short black hair and light green eyes. She wore a light green shirt, white skirt and brown boots.

"We're really leaving?" Mark said.

"Yes, Mark. We have been over this." Marcus said as he rolled his eyes.

Mark silently said 'Yes'.

"Alright. Let's go."Mia said.

Mark hangs his head and arms with a defeated look while Moe and Mika giggled.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"We don't want to see any disturbing things again." Marcus said as he looked pointedly at Mark.

"It was one time, dad!" Mark exclaimed.

"Well, shut up and let's go to the car." Marcus said.

The family of five went to the car, placed their suitcases inside and got in.

* * *

Marcus and Mia drove to the airport and parked the car.

They got out and took their suitcases out of the car.

Marcus and Mia with their children walked into the airport as a voice shouted "Marcus! Mia! Over here!"

They looked to the right and saw their friends waving at them with their children.

Marcus and Mia walked over to them and smiled.

"It's good to see you guys again." Mia said as she was hugged by her five friends while Marcus was the victim of messy hair by four of his eight friends.

"Hey, cut it out." Marcus said as he moved back from the hands that was messing up his hair and combed it with his fingers.

His friends chuckled at him while Mark, Moe and Mika chatted with the other children.

"Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, how are the kids?" Mia asked her friends.

"Good. Yama and Alex are doing great. Yami and Atem are being great fathers." A thirty-four year old Yugi said.

Yugi had pale skin, star-shaped, black hair tipped with amethyst edging and gold bangs framed his face. He had big and round, amethyst eyes and a little gold bang in front of his forehead. He wore an amethyst shirt, black pants and shoes. He was married to Yami and Atem.

Yami and Atem were Marcus's friends. They had star-shaped, black hair, gold bangs framed their faces and three lightning bolts shot up in their hair. Yami had pale skin, purple eyes and his hair was tipped with purple edging. Atem had tanned skin, crimson eyes and his hair was tipped with crimson edging. They wore black leather vest, black leather jeans and black leather boots.

Yama had tanned skin like Atem and the same hairstyle, except it wasn't star-shaped and eye color like Yugi. She was wearing a crimson top, black skirt and black boots. She was fourteen year old and was talking to Mika.

Alex had pale skin like Yugi and the same hairstyle and eye color like Yami. He wore a black hoodie, black jeans and boots. He was seventeen year old like Mark and Moe.

"Rex is still getting in trouble while Max is bringing pull into his pranks." Ryou said.

"Well, they are Bakura's and Afekia's children." Mia said.

Ryou had pale skin, white hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. He was married to Bakura and Afekia.

Bakura and Afekia were also Marcus's friends. Bakura had pale skin, dark brown eyes and wild white hair that had two bull horns shaped hair sticking out. He wore a white and blue shirt with a long black jacket, gray jeans and shoes. Afekia had tanned skin, short white hair and reddish brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, black jeans and black boots.

Rex had pale skin like Ryou and Bakura and the same hairstyle and eye color like Afekia. He wore a black shirt, dark gray jeans and shoes. He was talking to Mark.

Max had tanned skin like Afekia and the same hairstyle and eye color like Ryou. He wore a red shirt, black jeans and boots. He was talking to Moe.

They were both seventeen year old.

"Mason is helping Rex while Luke is helping to keep Max from getting in trouble." Malik said.

"They are Marik's and Mariku's children. It makes me wonder how did they bed you." Marcus said.

"Hey!" The said persons said.

Malik had tanned skin, sandy blond hair and violet eyes. He wore a purple shirt, lightly tanned jeans and sandals. He was married to Marik and Mariku.

Marik and Mariku were two of Marcus's friends. They had tanned skin and sandy blond hair that was shaped like a porcupine. Marik had dark violet eyes and wore a black vest, lightly tanned jeans and sandals. Mariku had reddish violet eyes and wore a dark purple shirt, black jeans and sandals.

Mason had tanned skin like all his fathers, but he had the same hairstyle like Marik and Mariku and the same eye color like Mariku. He wore a dark purple shirt, black jeans and boots. He was talking to Mark.

Luke had tanned skin too, but he had the same hairstyle and eye color like Malik. He wore a purple vest, lightly tanned jeans and sandal. He was talking to Moe.

They were both seventeen year old.

"That was offensive." Marik said.

"Well, it is true." Malik said.

"Malik-lovely, you suppose to be on our side." Mariku said.

Malik rolled his eyes at his husbands.

"Kisara and Set are going great in school." Joey said.

"Of course, their fathers are Seto and Seth, who are born-geniuses." Malik said.

Joey had pale skin, blond hair and honey eyes. He wore a white shirt with the words 'Pup' in black, black jeans and shoes. He was married to Seto and Seth.

Seto and Seth were the last of Marcus's friends. They had brown hair. Seto had pale skin, blue eyes and wore a light blue shirt with the words 'Dragon' in black, black jeans and shoes. Seth had tanned skin, dark blue eyes and wore a black shirt with the words 'Owner' in red, black jeans and shoes.

Kisara had pale skin like Joey and Seto, blond hair like Joey and the same eye color like Seto. She wore a light blue dress and white boots. She was talking to Mika. She was fourteen year old like Mika.

Set had tanned skin like Seth, brown hair like Seth and Seto and the eye color like Joey. He wore a blue shirt, gray jeans and black boots. He was talking to Moe. He was seventeen year old like Mark and Moe.

"How are Mark, Moe and Mika?" Yugi asked.

"They are doing great." Mia said.

"Are you talking about Moe and Mika or all of them?" Ryou asked.

"Moe and Mika." Mia said.

"What did Mark do this time?" Malik asked.

"He burned the kitchen down, had a party and was found face-down in a girl's breasts while wearing a girl uniform with the skirt up." Marcus said.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Afekia, Marik, Mariku, Seto and Seth sucked in air through their teeth and said "Oh."

"Mia and I swear to never leave Mark alone again." Marcus said as he shivered at the end.

"Dad, let it go!" Mark exclaimed.

"Until the picture of you wearing a girl uniform is destroyed, I will never let it go." Marcus said.

"Flight 206 is ready to be boarded." The woman on the I-con said.

"That's our flight." Atem said.

The group of friends and their children went to their plane.

* * *

After ten hours, they landed in Hawaii.

"Ah! Hawaii!" Bakura said.

"One of the most tourists' sites in the world." Ryou said.

"Yeah, whatever." Afekia said before Ryou smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Afekia said as he held his head.

Atem, Mariku and Seth laughed at him before Yugi, Malik and Joey smacked them on their heads.

"Ow!" The three said.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto smirked as they watched their husbands scolded by their younger lovers.

"If you are done, can we go inside?" Marcus asked.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey nodded.

The group went inside with their children trailing behind, texting on their cell phones.

Atem went up to the person at the desk and asked for their room keys.

"Okay, kids. Cell phones in the basket now!" Malik said as he held out a basket.

"Why?!" The teens said.

"We don't want you guys to text the vacation away." Joey said.

"But papa-"Set said.

"No buts! Give them up." Ryou said.

The teens pouted and held out their phones as Yugi and Mia took them and placed them in the basket.

"You will get them back at the end of this vacation." Yugi said.

The teens continued to pout.

"Alright, I got the keys." Atem said as he held several keys.

"Atem, Yugi and I have the first room." Yami said as he pulled out the key that was colored reddish purple.

"Afekia, Bakura and Ryou have the second room." Yami said as he pulled out the key that was colored reddish brown and gave it to Afekia.

"Mariku, Marik and Malik have the third room." Yami as he pulled out the key that was colored reddish violet and gave it to Mariku.

"Seth, Seto and Joey have the fourth room." Yami said as he pulled out the key that was colored reddish blue and gave it to Seth.

"Marcus and Mia have the fifth room." Yami said as he pulled out the key that was colored reddish green and gave it to Marcus.

"Mark, Rex and Mason have the sixth room and no prank calls, boys." Yami said as he pulled out the key that was light brown and gave it to Mark.

"Yes." The three said as they five-ed each other.

"Moe, Alex and Luke have the seventh room." Yami said as he pulled out the key that was red and gave it to Moe.

"Looks like we're roommates." Moe said to Alex.

Alex blushed as Luke smiled.

"Mika, Yama and Kisara have the eighth room." Yami said as he pulled out the key that was green and gave it to Mika.

The three girls squealed at the thought of rooming together.

"Max, you are rooming with your fathers." Yami said.

"Why?!" Max said as he fell to his knees and his arms up with his hands fisted while the adults looked shockingly and confusedly at him.

"It's not so bad." Ryou said.

"Actually, papa, you are really loud when you are together with dad and father." Rex said.

Ryou blushed.

"Here, take my soundless headphones." Moe said as he gives the headphones to Max, who took it.

"Why do you have soundless headphones?" Marcus asked.

"So, I don't hear Mark's loud snoring." Moe said.

"I don't snore." Mark said.

"Actually, you do. I could hear your snoring from my room." Mika said.

Mark hangs his head before Mason said "Don't worry, Mark. I snore loudly too."

"You do." Luke said.

"Alright, now that we have our keys, let's go to our rooms." Afekia said.

The group went to the elevator and to their rooms.

When they got to the rooms, they unpacked, put away their stuff and went to sleep after a long trip.

* * *

The next day, the group was at the pool.

Mark, Rex, Mason was playing volleyball with Mika, Yama and Kisara.

Luke was sun-bathing on a lounge chair while Moe, Max and Alex talked to each other in three lounge chairs.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth were in the hot tub.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto were in the second hot tub.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia were in the third hot tub.

The third hot tub was in the middle of the second and first hot tub.

"Feels just like we went to prom." Yugi said.

Their teens looked at their parents.

"Yeah." The ones in the hot tubs said.

"Hey, remember Tea's face when punch was thrown on her." Malik said.

"Yeah, that was funny." Atem said as he and Yami chuckled.

"Remember Miho's and Vivian's faces when they were soaked with paint." Joey said.

"A personally prank by Mariku and me with our thieving husbands." Afekia said.

Bakura, Mariku and Marik laughed at the memory.

"I will never forget the look on Clover's face when we show a video of her having sex with blown-up Seth and Seto with vibrating cocks to the whole school." Atem said.

"Don't remind us." Seth said as he and Seto shivered at the memory.

"That was disturbing." Seto said.

"Very disturbing." Bakura said.

"Extremely disturbing." Marik said.

"I swear that Afekia and I throw up on site when the video was over." Mariku said.

"That was Malik and me." Ryou said.

"Oh." Mariku said.

"Remember Vanessa when you push her into the pool, which you color-dyed, Marcus." Mia said.

"Oh yeah, I didn't color-dye the pool. Bakura and Marik did." Marcus said.

"Are you talking about your prom, dad?" Mark said as he, Rex, Mason, Mika, Yama and Kisara lay their arms on the pool's edge and look at their parents.

"Yep, so many memories that we made on that one night." Marcus said.

"Yeah." The others in the hot tubs said.

"You told us about your prom night, high school graduation, the times that you spent in college and marriages, but you never told us about how you meet each other." Max said as he, Moe, Luke and Alex lay their arms on the first hot tub's edge.

"You are right. We never told you about how we meet the ones, who gave birth to you all." Yami said.

"So, spill." Rex said.

"Atem, Afekia, Mariku, Seth and Marcus, you are first." Yami said.

"Okay." The said persons said.

"It all started with Atem, Afekia, Mariku, Seth and me." Marcus said.

* * *

Mia - Yay, new story!

Marcus - About time you got back.

Nia - Cut Mia some slack, Marcus! She had some writer block with the other stories that she started.

Marcus - So?

Mark - So Mia will continued the rest of her stories. For now, enjoy this story.

Mia - Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years ago. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey and Mia will appear in later chapters.

**Pairings of this chapter:**

Atem x Tea

Afekia x Miho

Mariku x Vivian

Seth x Clover

Marcus x Vanessa

**Warnings: **Blood and Language.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts: Cheating Bitches, Broken Hearts and A New Beginning**

Seventeen years ago

A seventeen year old Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth were waiting outside of a coffee shop with their girlfriends.

"When are they going to be here, Atem-baby?" The girl standing next to Atem asked.

Atem looked at her and said "They will be here, Tea."

Tea had pale skin, blue eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a long red dress with black high heels.

She was pouting as Afekia and his girlfriend walked back and fore.

"Afekia, can we sit down?" Afekia's girlfriend asked.

"You can sit if you want, Miho." Afekia said.

"Okay." Miho said as she was excepting the statement when she sat down in a chair.

Miho had pale skin, brown eyes and long blue hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink jacket, a blue skirt and pink boots.

Mariku was on his phone while his girlfriend was trying to get his attention.

"Mariku, put down the phone and pay attention to me." Mariku's girlfriend said as she held Mariku's arm and pressed her breast on his arm.

"Let go of my arm, Vivian." Mariku said as he felt uncomfortable with Vivian's breast pressing on his arm.

Vivian pouted as she let go of Mariku's arm.

Vivian had pale skin, black hair with two buns on her head and brown eyes. She was wearing a red Chinese dress and black Chinese shoes.

Seth was on his laptop while his girlfriend was watching him.

"Seth, stop working and focused on me." Seth's girlfriend said.

"Clover, I am the CEO of a rising company." Seth said.

Clover pouted.

Clover had lightly tanned skin, honey eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a yellow top, blue jeans and black high heels.

Mariku place his phone in his pocket and said "Guys, Marcus is not picking up his phone."

"So, let's stop waiting and go on our dates." Tea said like she solved the problem.

"Tea, they left." Vivian said as she, Miho, Clover and Tea were now alone.

Tea looked around and saw that Vivian was right.

* * *

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth were walking to Marcus's house.

"I wonder why Marcus wasn't picking up his phone." Mariku said.

"We don't know, but we are getting to found out." Atem said.

When they got to the door, Atem knocked on the door.

Marcus's mother opened the door and said "You're here for Marcus, right?"

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth nodded.

"How did you know?" Afekia asked.

"Because his phone's voice mail says that you were coming." Marcus's mother said as she held out a black phone.

"Why do you have Marcus's phone?" Seth asked.

"So, he wouldn't break it." Marcus's mother said.

Then there was a glass breaking sound before a voice shouted "Mom! Marcus broke another picture frame again!"

Marcus's mother sighed as Mariku asked "Is something wrong with Marcus?"

"Well, it is better if you came in." Marcus's mother said as she stepped aside.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth walked in before following Marcus's mother in the kitchen.

They were now sitting a kitchen table as Marcus's mother sat with a cup of tea in front of her.

"To ask your previous question, Marcus have been upset for the past few days." Marcus's mother said.

"Upset about what?" Atem asked.

"Mom! Marcus cut himself!" A boy about nineteen years old, shouted as he dragged a seventeen year old Marcus into the kitchen.

Marcus's eyes were covered by his hair while he was being dragged.

"Marcus!" Marcus's mother exclaimed as she saw his hand bleeding and stood up.

Marcus was now sitting on the chair as his mother bandaged his hand.

"Thanks for bringing him, Mark." Marcus's and Mark's mother said.

"I didn't bring him, mom. I dragged him." Mark said as he crossed his arms.

Mark had pale skin, long black hair that was tried in a ponytail and dark blue eyes.

"All done, Marcus. Now I want you to stop destroying the pictures." Their mother said.

"What pictures?" Seth asked.

"Pictures of him and Vanessa." Mark said as he placed a picture frame that the glass was broken, on the table.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth looked at the picture.

It was a picture of a smiling Marcus and Vanessa lying on a field of grass.

Vanessa had pale skin, long black hair and honey eyes. In the picture, she was wearing yellow shirt, blue jeans and yellow slippers.

That lasted for a minute when Marcus grabbed it and threw it against the wall, causing it to break.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth flinched when the frame broke.

"Whoa! Marcus, I never thought that you could be violent." Mariku said.

"I never thought that Vanessa will do something like this." Afekia said as he held up a sheet of paper.

"Do what?" Atem asked.

Afekia gave Atem the paper that was given to him from Mark.

Atem looked at the paper.

On the paper was a picture of Vanessa and some guy kissing.

"That bitch." Atem said.

"Marcus, it looks like Vanessa is cheating on you." Afekia said.

"I know. I known that Vanessa was cheating on me for while." Marcus said.

"If you have known, then why you are destroying the pictures of you and Vanessa?" Mark asked.

"Because the guy that she is cheating me with, had the fucking nerve to call and tell me to stay the hell away from Vanessa. Even the guy had the guts to tell me that he will kill me if I come near Vanessa. So, I got pissed and started throwing stuff relating to Vanessa." Marcus said as he placed his arms behind his head.

A angry mark appeared on Mark's head before he hit Marcus on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marcus asked as he rubbed the spot, where Mark hit him.

"For making me and mom worry. This is so much like you, lil bro." Mark said.

"Well, Vanessa shouldn't have cheated on me. She knows that I hates girls, who aren't faithful to their lovers." Marcus said as he said that the second sentence through gritted teeth.

"We know about that, Marcus." Atem said.

"Well, I say 'good riddance'. That girl was up to no good when your brother and I first met her." Marcus's and Mark's mother said.

"You should have seen the way that she was eyeing me like I was a piece of candy." Mark said as he shivered.

"Also there is another reason why I am upset." Marcus said with a sad look.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Today is Vanessa's and my anniversary of being together for four months. It doesn't matter now that Vanessa break my heart by cheating on me." Marcus said.

Mark felt sorry for his younger brother and patted him on his shoulder, causing Marcus to look back at him.

"Look on the bright side, you can still get another girlfriend and also you can play games with me and the guys now that you are not on dates with Vanessa." Mark said.

"Yeah." Mariku said as Marcus turned his head back.

"Vanessa have been hogging you all the time that we couldn't spend time together; just us, guys." Afekia said.

"But what about our girlfriends?" Atem asked.

"Atem, I hate to tell you this, but I have feeling that you all will lose your girlfriends." Marcus said.

"Like that is going to happen." Seth said(He doesn't believe in people's future feelings."

Marcus, Mark and their mother looked at each other.

* * *

Three days later

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth were sitting at the coffee shop.

They all wore sad expressions, except Seth, who was typing on his latop.

"So, I was right?" A voice said.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth turned their heads and saw Marcus and Mark, who were both leaning against two black motorcycles.

"You were right." Atem said as he and the others turned their heads back.

"So, what happen?" Mark asked.

"I saw Miho kissing another guy at a restaurant." Afekia said.

"Someone send me a video of Vivian getting a guy, a blowjob." Mariku said.

"That is disturbing." Marcus said.

"Clover just out of the blue, dumped me." Seth said as he typed on his laptop.

"Well, I could see why she dumped you." Mark said.

"I could see why she did." Marcus said.

"I kind of walk in on Tea fucking another guy." Atem said.

"I'm sorry, Atem." Marcus said with a sad look.

"It's not your fault, Marcus. You just told us that we will lose our girlfriends and we did." Atem said.

"Looks like you, guys, are unlucky in the love department." Mark said.

The broken hearted people nodded.

"But I have a feeling that this end is a new beginning." Mark said.

"Yeah right." Seth said.

Then someone bumped into his chair and spill their coffee on his laptop.

"My laptop!" Seth exclaimed as his laptop shut down.

"Bakura! Look at what you did!" A voice behind him snapped.

Atem, Afekia and Mariku, including Marcus, Mark and Seth, who turned their heads, looked up.

Four exact clones stood there with coffee in their hands.

A seventeen year old Seto was glaring a seventeen year old Bakura, who was ignoring him and sipped his coffee.

A seventeen year old Marik was sniggering while a seventeen year old Yami was shaking his head.

The group was completely staring at them.

Mark was the first to snap out of his daze and said "Told you so."

* * *

Mia - Done!

Marcus - When are Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and the other Mia coming in?

Mia - Well, you have to know out like the rest of the readers.

Nia - To let you know, Marcus's family descend from real fortune tellers like Atem's family descend from the pharaoh.

Mark - Marcus and Mark can't see and predict the future, but they can sense what will happen.

Mia - Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years ago. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia will appear in later chapters.

* * *

**Last Time: **_Mark snapped out of his daze and said "Told you so."_

**High School Sweethearts: New Found Love and Friendships Develop**

**The Present**

"You got heart broken by your ex-girlfriends, met our Dads at a coffee shop and then what happen?" Alex asked as he, Moe, Mark, Mika, Yama, Kisara, Set, Rex, Max, Mason and Luke stared at their parents.

"Well." Atem said.

"Tell us!" The teens said.

"Hold your horses! After Seto spilled his coffee on Seth's laptop, -" Afekia said.

**Seventeen years ago**

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth continue to stare at Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto while Marcus turned his head to his older brother.

"I am surprised to see two Atems, two Afekias, two Marikus and two Seths in one place at the same time." Marcus said.

"This is awkward." Mark said as Marcus nodded in agreement.

Yami turned his head to the four sitting and said "I'm sorry that my cousin spill his coffee on your laptop and caused it to shut down."

"It's okay." Seth said absentminded as he stared at Seto, who was still glaring at Bakura.

"Since you are here, mind telling us, your names." Mark said as Marcus looked at him out of the corner of his eye with a knowing look.

"My name is Yami. The one, who spilled the coffee, is Seto. The one, who caused him to do it, is Bakura and this sniggering guy is Marik." Yami said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. I am Mark and the guy next to me is Marcus." Mark said, smiling.

"Hey. The people, who are staring at you guys, are Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth." Marcus said as he pointed at the right person.

Yami, Bakura, Mariku and Seto turned their heads to Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth, who looked somewhere else.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all, but we need to go. Bye." Yami said before he, Bakura, Marik and Seto walked away.

"So?" Mark said when they were out of sight.

"So beautiful." Atem said.

"Looks like we have people with crushes." Mark said.

Marcus rammed his elbow into Mark's side.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Mark asked.

"No matchmaking, Mark. Remember what happen last time." Marcus said as he waved his finger at Mark like a mother scolding her child.

"Huh?" Mark said, confusedly.

"Remember when you set me up with that girl." Marcus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm still sorry about that." Mark said.

"I already forgive you for it. You don't know that the girl was a con-woman." Marcus said.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth sighed as they thought about Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto.

* * *

**The next day**

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth were walking through the courtyard of Domino High school .

"I wonder what school they go to." Atem said.

"Yeah." Afekia, Mariku and Seth agreed.

"Hey guys!" Marcus said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth jumped a little.

"Where did you come from?!" Afekia said as Marcus walked next to Seth.

"From home." Marcus said as it was the obvious thing in the world.

"So, you want to know what school your new love intersects go to." Marcus added with a smirk.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth blushed, but it was a little noticeable on their tanned skin.

"No." The four said.

"Cool because they go to our school." Marcus said.

"What?!" His friends exclaimed.

"How do you know that?!" Atem asked.

"I might of hack into school's database." Marcus said as he snatched behind his head.

"Might of!" Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth snapped.

"Jeez, chill!" Marcus said.

"What else do you know about them?" Afekia asked through gritted teeth.

"Turns out they are in all of my classes." Marcus said.(Note: Marcus have separate classes from his friends.)

The next thing that he know it, his arms was grabbed by Mariku, who was shaking him.

"Really?" Mariku said excitedly.

"Y-yes. S-sto-op s-shak-king m-me." Marcus said.

Mariku stopped shaking Marcus.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class." Marcus said as he walked away.

Then he was turned around to face his friends.

"Could you-" Seth started.

"No." Marcus said.

"But I didn't say anything yet." Seth said.

"That's why I stop you. You, guys, got your hearts broken and now you want to jump back into another relate ship." Marcus said.

"You too." Afekia said.

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"How can you be so calm when you got your heart broken?" Mariku asked.

"Because I knew that the relate ship between Vanessa and me will never work; the moment that she ask me out." Marcus said.

"Then why didn't you reject her?" Seth said as he pointed at Marcus.

"My life is conflicted! Don't judge me!" Marcus snapped as his friends flinched at his tone before he turned on his heel and walked away.

"He lied about his relate ship with Vanessa. He was so in love with her." Mark said out of nowhere.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth jumped and backed away from him.

"Where did you come from?!" Atem said.

"That for me to know and you to found out. Marcus is right about jumping into another relate ship. You have to found out what they like through friendshipppp." Mark said as Marcus came back, pulled his ear and leaded him out of the courtyard.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth watched.

* * *

Marcus was sitting in the back corner by a window in his first class of the day.

He was busy looking out of the window.

Marcus sighed as he thought about Vanessa and how she cheated on him.

When they were together for four months, he fallen in love with her.

He was going to told Vanessa on their anniversary, but the picture that was send in the mail, broke his love for her and his heart.

Marcus was snapped out of his thoughts when his fingers were crashed by a desk that was placed in front of him.

He bit his lip from crying out in pain.

"Marik, I think you are crashing his fingers." Seto said as he saw Marcus's eyes were full of pain.

"Oh. Oops!" Marik said as he moved the desk off of Marcus's fingers.

"Ah!" Marcus said as he held his hand to his chest and glared at the idiot, who did it.

"Sorry about that. Well, at least, you notice us." Marik said while he sat down.

"Us?" Marcus said before he looked to his right and saw Yami, Bakura and Seth, who were looking at him.

"What is going on?" Marcus asked.

"You didn't hear the teach said that we can talk to each other, if we are loud, then she will give us, work." Bakura said.

"No." Marcus said.

"Of course, you didn't hear because you was day-dreaming." Marik said.

Marcus turned his head and glared at him before he kicked Marik's leg under his desk.

Marik bit his lip from crying out and glared for that kick.

"So, why are you here?" Marcus asked.

"You sound like that you don't want us here." Yami said.

"Actually, why did you come to me instead of talking to each other?" Marcus asked.

"You seem like you need someone to talk out your problems." Seto said.

"Problems? What problems? I don't have problems." Marcus said.

"Oh really? Then why are you crying?" Bakura asked.

Marcus touched his cheek with his hand and felt that it was wet.

"I am crying." Marcus said as he moved his hand away.

"Yeah. So, tell your uncles, what's wrong?" Bakura said before Yami hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Bakura said as he held his head.

"Like what Bakura said, tell us, what is wrong?" Yami said as he ignored the glares from Bakura.

Marcus rest his cheek in his other hand and said "My girlfriend cheated on me."

"That's horrible." Yami said.

"Turns out that she was with that guy before she was with me and that she was using me to make him, jealous." Marcus said.

"That bitch!" Bakura said.

"You know what makes it hurts more." Marcus said.

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"It hurts that I fallen in love with her and that betrayal broke my heart. I don't know if I could love another again without the fear of them breaking my heart and trust." Marcus said.

"Well, you don't know until you find your true love." Seto said.

"Yeah. My friends also got their hearts broken by their girlfriends and I'm afraid that they might try to jump into another relate ship too soon." Marcus said.

"Another relate ship?" Yami said.

"My friends kinda of have develop some crushes on some people." Marcus said.

"Well, you tell them that they should be friends with their crushes before they jump into another relate ship." Bakura said.

"Why don't you tell them at lunch?" Marcus asked.

"Why can't you tell them?" Marik asked.

"Because I have to take care of an annoying pest." Marcus said as he looked out of the window and saw his older brother hiding in the tree by the window.

Mark slipped and fell out of the tree when Marcus glared at him.

The students, including Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus went to the windows when they heard a scream.

They saw Mark on the ground as he moaned in pain and sat up.

"Mark! I will tell mom that you are annoying me at school!" Marcus shouted at his brother.

"You wouldn't!" Mark exclaimed, horrified.

"I would!" Marcus said as he pulled out his phone and waved it at his brother.

Mark got up and ran out of the school courtyard.

"Good riddance." Marcus said.

"Is that Mark?" Yami said.

"Yep and he is the annoying pest that I have to take care of. Mark have a record of setting up people with the wrong types of persons." Marcus said.

"He did it to you." Bakura said.

Marcus nodded and thought 'Even that they don't know that Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth have crushes on them, I must stop Mark from setting them up and let the relate ships work naturally.'

"So, we're coming with you to your friends at lunch?" Marik said.

"Yeah." Marcus said as he smiled, but it held a little sadness.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Marcus - What the heck?! When do I love that bitch?!

Vanessa - Awww! You love me!

Nia - Actually he loved you. You broke his heart and made him cry, you bitch!(slapped her, causing Vanessa to fall on her butt and dragged her out of the room by her hair.)

Mark - Did I miss something?

Mia and Marcus - No.(shaking their heads.)

Mark - Oh. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia will appear in later chapters.

* * *

**Last Time: **_"Yeah." Marcus said as he smiled, but it held a bit of sadness.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: Bitches are back and After School Trouble**

**The Present**

"You cried, dad." Mark said with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Marcus said.

"But you never cry, papa." Moe said.

"Moe, your father cried many times, instead on the day of your births." Mia said.

"Really?!" Mika said.

"Can we get on with the story? I want to know what will happen at lunch." Luke said.

"Okay. It was lunch time and -" Mariku said.

**Seventeen years ago**

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth were sitting under a tree at lunch time as they waited for Marcus.

"Where is he? I'm getting hungry." Afekia said.

"Me too." Mariku said.

"Marcus must have got caught up in class." Atem said.

"Yeah, have some patient." Seth said.

Atem, Afekia and Mariku stared at him.

"What?" Seth asked.

"This is the first one that you act like another teen than a mature adult." Afekia said.

"You gotta get another laptop. I actually hate this other you." Mariku said as Atem nodded in agreement.

"I knew they were here." A female voice said.

The group turned their heads and saw Tea, Miho, Vivian, Clover and Vanessa standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Atem said, not friendly as he an his friends narrowed their eyes.

"Is that the way to treat your girlfriends?" Tea asked.

"Ex-girlfriends because you cheated on us." Afekia said.

"You are breaking us up because we cheated on you." Miho said.

"Yes." Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth said together.

"We told you that we tolerate cheaters." Mariku said.

"And you still cheated on us." Seth said.

"What else we should do? You didn't want to give us, what we wanted." Vivian said.

"You mean 'Sex'." Atem growled.

"Yes. You should have gave into our charms and sleep with us." Clover said.

"That's all you wanted for us. Sex!" Afekia said.

"Of course, sex with the most popular people." Tea said.

"Well, you are not getting us this time." Mariku said through gritted teeth.

"I suggest you, bitches, left before it gets ugly." A male voice said.

Tea, Miho, Vivian, Clover and Vanessa turned around and saw Marcus standing with Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto.

"Marcus!" Vanessa said as she run to Marcus and hugged him.

Then Marcus painfully pull Vanessa off of him.

"Marcus, that hurts!" Vanessa said as she looked up at Marcus.

She was taken back by the furious look on Marcus's face.

"Shit! Marcus's mad! Move!" Seth said to Atem, Afekia and Mariku, who all nodded.

The four stood up and moved away from their ex-girlfriends and an angry Marcus.

"First, you used me to make some guy, jealous and now, you come and hug me." Marcus said calmly, which made his friends nervous and his new friends confuse.

"Marcus?" Vanessa said as she don't know that Marcus was very angry at her.

"You think that I will come back to you after cheating on me." Marcus said, calmly through gritted teeth.

Vanessa nodded while Marcus's eyes darkened and his pupils changed to slits.

"Well, it is not going to happen!" Marcus hissed.

"Run for your lives! Marcus is released!" Afekia exclaimed before Seth hit him on his head.

"Ow!" Afekia said as he rubbed the spot, where Seth hit him.

"Marcus, I was just making you, jealous." Vanessa said.

"Jealous? Jealous! How could I be jealous when the guy, who you were with, called and threaten me to stay away from you?!" Marcus snapped.

"I-" Vanessa started.

"I loved you, Vanessa. You broke my heart in the most possible way." Marcus said.

"You loved me?" Vanessa said with disbelief.

"Yes, but not anymore. Now, take your friends and walk away." Marcus growled.

"Marcus, please give me another chance. Give us another chance!" Vanessa begged.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I make you!" Marcus snapped as Vanessa flinched and looked down.

"Come on, girls." Tea said.

The five girls walked passed the five boys.

Tea, Miho, Vivian and Clover got a glimpse of Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto as they passed and licked their lips.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto shivered like they sensed that they were being looked at.

"Sorry about that, guys." Marcus said as his eyes change back while Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth sat back down.

"It's alright." Yami said.

"Can we sit down and eat?" Bakura asked.

Marcus nodded.

The five walked over to the others and sat down.

"Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto, you remember Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth." Marcus said.

"Yeah. It's hard to forget the tanned versions of us." Marik said.

"It's nice to see you again." Atem said.

"Same to you." Seto said.

* * *

**After School**

Marcus was walking down an empty street to his house.

"Hey! Are you Marcus?!" A male voice shouted.

Marcus stopped and looked back.

Behind him was a group of six guys, who was about his age.

"Well, are you?!" A boy, who looked like the guy in the picture that was sent to him, snapped.

"Yes, what do you want?" Marcus asked as he turned around fully.

"To kill you for making Vanessa cry." The boy growled.

"Carl, do you know who you are talking to?" One of the boys said.

"Yeah, an idiot, who have a death wish for making my Vanessa cry." The boy named Carl said as he turned his head to the boy.

"No, he is 'Black Cat' and one of the best fighters in school." The same boy said.

"Well, I don't care if he is one of the best fighters in sch-" Carl said as he turned his head back and see in the cat-shaped pupils, dark green eyes of Marcus.

Carl took some steps back and said "How did you-?"

"Get in front of you. You are a bunch of idiots to challenge me." Marcus said as he smirked.

After five minutes, the five guys were on the ground, unconscious and bruised up as Carl was on the ground, bowing to Marcus.

"Please, don't hurt me. You can keep Vanessa, jut don't hurt me." Carl said.

"Why would I want Vanessa? We have broken up." Marcus said.

Carl looked up and said "Really?"

"Yeah. You can keep her." Marcus said before he turned around and walked away.

'Because she is a cheating bitch.' Marcus thought as he continued walking towards his house.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Marcus - Yes! I beat up five guys and snapped at Vanessa.

Nia - You are really happy because of that.

Marcus - It is once in a lifetime.

Mark - Marcus. (sweat-dropped) Oh and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia will appear in later chapters.

* * *

**Last Time:** _'Because she is a cheating bitch.' Marcus thought as he continued walking towards his house.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: Hearts Connected Part 1 and Secrets revealed**

**The Present**

"Okay, I' m getting out." Afekia said as he stood up and got out of the hot tub.

"Us too." Yami said as he, Atem, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto, Joey, Marcus and Mia did the same as Afekia.

"Let go change, so we can have lunch." Atem said.

"Then you will continue the story." Alex said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Yay!" The teens said before they ran.

"No running, kids!" Ryou shouted.

"Or you will slip and fall!" Malik shouted.

Moe slipped and fell on his face.

"Moe!" Mia cried as she ran over to her fallen son.

"Too late." Joey said.

In the dinning hall

The group of friends and their children were eating at their table.

They were sitting at a long table.

Atem, Yami and Yugi were sitting with Yama and Alex next to them.

Afekia, Bakura and Ryou were sitting with Rex and Max next to them.

Mariku, Marik and Malik were sitting with Mason and Luke next to them.

Seth, Seto and Joey were sitting with Kisara and Set next to them.

Marcus and Mia were sitting with Mark, Moe and Mika next to them.

"So, what happen next?" Mason asked with food in his mouth.

"Mason, don't talk with your mouth full." Malik said.

Mason swallowed his food and again asked "What happen next?"

"Where were we? Oh! A month have passed by and -." Seth said.

**Seventeen years ago**

Marcus was staring at his look-alike friends at lunch as they secretly take peeks at their look-alikes when the other isn't looking.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku, Seth and Marcus became good friends with Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto like the same taste in clothes.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth found out that they have a lot in common with Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto.

Their feelings for Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto changed from boys with crushes to fully in love after the passed month.

Also Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto have develop feelings for their look-alikes and fear rejection from their crushes.

Marcus sighed at how obvious his friends were.

He was the only one in the group, who knew how his friends felt for their look-alikes.

Also he was the one, who fought the advances of his brother trying to get the look-alikes together.

'Someone have to get them together because I can't take it anymore.' Marcus thought as he fought the urge to tell his friends, how the other feel.

He watched Atem taking peeks at Yami.

'I can't believe that I'll going to do this, but-' Marcus thought.

At Marcus's house

"Please help me to get Atem and the others together!" Marcus begged while he was on his knees with his hands together.

"So, you finally come to me for help." Mark said as he sat in a chair with the back to Marcus.

"I have been excepting you." Mark added as he turned the chair around.

"So, you will help me." Marcus said.

"No." Mark said.

"Come on! I am throwing my pride by doing this." Marcus said as he gestured himself.

"Okay, okay. I will help you." Mark said.

"Thank you. Want to play video games." Marcus said as he stood up.

"Sure." Mark said as he stood up and walked out the room with Marcus behind him.

Two days later

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth were waiting outside of a movie theatre.

"I wonder what movie will we watch." Mariku said.

"We don't know until Marcus and Mark gets here." Atem said.

"It's nice to have bro time for once." Seth said.

Atem, Afekia and Mariku stared at him.

"What?" Seth said.

"Seriously, you have to get a new laptop. This new you is killing us." Afekia said.

"I actually miss the old you." Mariku said.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

The group turned their heads and saw Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto running up to them.

'Why are they here?!' Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth thought.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Atem asked as his crush and his friends's crushes got closer to them.

"Marcus and Mark invited us." Yami said.

"Oh really." Afekia said as he thought 'They are so dead!'

"Hey guys!" Mark said out of nowhere.

The group jumped.

"How are you doing that?!" Mariku exclaimed as the group saw Mark and Marcus standing in front of them.

"We didn't know, but it's funny to freak you out." Mark said before Marcus elbowed him in the side.

He groaned as Marcus said "Well, let's go and watch a movie."

"Saw V." Bakura and Marik said.

"Of course." Marcus said.

The group walked into the theatre after paying for their tickets and snacks.

"So, Marcus and I will be sitting together while the rest of you find your sitting next to buddy." Mark said before he dragged Marcus to the back rows.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto looked at each other and shrugged.

They took their seats as the room went dimmed.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto blushed when they recognized that they were sitting next to their crush.

Mark chuckled as he saw that they were sitting next to the one they love.

Marcus rammed his elbow in Mark's side.

Mark groaned and glared at him as Marcus said "Shhh!".

The movie started.

An hour passed as Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto was unaffected by the blood and screams of people while the rest jumped and screamed.

Marcus was also unaffected while Mark looked deathly pale.

After the movie ended, the group walked out of the room.

"How can you guys be unaffected by that?!" Mark asked.

"It's not that scary." Marcus said.

"That's- Where did the others go?" Mark asked as he noticed Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto were gone.

Marcus looked around and saw two porcupine-shaped, sandy blond hairs over the other side.

"There are Mariku and Marik." Marcus said as he pointed.

Mark looked at where Marcus pointed and saw what he saw.

"Let's go." Mark said before he grabbed and dragged him towards Mariku and Marik.

"Hey-" Mark started as he and Marcus got to the crazy look-alikes and saw something shocking.

Mariku and Marik were kissing before they broke off by a sharp gasp.

They turned their heads and saw a shocked Mark and a surprised Marcus.

"How did you get here?!" Mariku exclaimed.

"You were kissing Marik." Mark said, absentminded before he fell backwards.

"Mark!" Marcus exclaimed as his older sibling went down.

A woman, who was there, screamed.

"Call ambulance!" Marcus said as he kneeled down to his brother.

At Hospital

Marcus were pacing in front of his friends as they waited news of Mark.

"Marcus, sit down." Atem said.

"No, not until Mark is okay." Marcus said with a calm, worried and scared voice.

The doctor came and asked "Is there anyone for Mark Thomas."

"Yes. Is my brother alright?" Marcus asked.

"He is fine." The doctor said, hesitatingly, which made Marcus suspicious.

"Can we go and see him?" Yami asked as he stood up.

"Yes, he is in room 106." The doctor said.

The group thanked the doctor before walking away.

Once they got to Mark's room, the group went in.

"Hey guys!" Mark said, cheerfully as they came into the room.

"Mark, you sure know how to scare someone more than that movie we watched. Even Marcus was scared." Mariku said as he nudged Marcus.

Marcus stared at his brother with an emotionless face as Mark looked nervously at him.

"So, Mariku, Marik, you two are together." Mark said as the said persons blushed.

Mariku coughed and said "Yeah. For about two weeks."

"Who else and how long?" Mark asked.

"Me and Bakura. For about a week." Afekia said.

"Seto and I. For about a week and half." Seth said.

"Atem?" Mark said.

"Yami and I. For about today." Atem said.

"It's good to see you all are happy again." Mark said as he smiled while Marcus continued to stare at him.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto went home.

"Aren't you going home, Marcus?" Mark asked his brother, nervously.

Marcus stared at him.

Mark laughed, nervously.

"You are hiding something from me." Marcus said.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Don't play dumb, Mark. Your aura is different." Marcus said.

Mark looked at his younger brother and sighed.

"I think it is time for you to know." Mark said.

"Know what?" Marcus said.

"I have heart cancer, Marcus. I don't have enough time to live." Mark said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Marcus asked.

"I don't know how you would take the news." Mark said.

"Mark, I am your younger brother. You should have told me." Marcus said.

Mark looked down.

"How much?" Marcus asked.

Mark looked up and said "What?"

"How much time do you have left?" Marcus asked.

"About until the end of next year." Mark said.

"Then we have enough time to send together." Marcus said.

"Excuse me, but visiting times are over." A nurse said as Marcus turned his head to her.

"Okay, thank you for telling me." Marcus said.

The nurse bowed and left.

"I got to go." Marcus said as he turned around and walked to the door.

"Marcus." Mark said, causing Marcus to stop at the door.

"What is it?" Marcus asked as he turned his head.

"You can't tell anyone about this, including mom. Promise me that." Mark said.

"I promise, brother. We will make your last moments the best ones." Marcus said as he smiled.

He left the room as Mark watched.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Mark - I'm going to die!

Marcus - Life is cruel, dude.

Nia - It's Mia's story and she will do what ever she wants.

Mia - Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago. Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey will appear in later chapters.

* * *

**Last Time:** _He left the room as Mark watched__.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: Happiness, A Sad Heart and Surprise Meeting**

**The Present**

"Uncle Mark had heart cancer." Mark said.

"Yeah. That's why I named you after him." Marcus said.

"Really?!" Mark said.

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"How come you are not surprise about this?" Luke asked his fathers and their friends.

"Marcus already told us about it." Atem said.

"We felt sorry for him and give him support at Mark's funeral." Afekia said.

"So, what happen next after that?" Mason asked.

"Well, it was a month after the incident, Mark was released from the hospital and -" Yami said.

**Seventeen years ago**

"Summer!" Bakura shouted as he did a cannonball into the pool.

Marcus and Mark, who were both on floating beds, got splashed with water including Mariku and Marik.

The group was at Atem's house, cerebrating the beginning of summer.

Marcus sat up and coughed up the water that went into his mouth while Mark fell out of his floating bed.

"What the heck, Bakura! You got me, wet" Marik said as he and Mariku moved their wet hair out of their face.

Bakura stuck out his tongue at him.

Atem and Yami, who were sitting at the pool while dipping their feet in the water, chuckled.

Seth and Seto, who were on lounge chairs, also chuckled.

"You better put that back in your mouth if you are going to use it for something else." Afekia said from his place by the grill.

Bakura put back his tongue in his mouth as Mark resurfaced and climbed onto his floating bed.

Marcus lie back down as he stared at the clouds.

He turned his head to see his friends talking each other, lovingly.

Marcus turned his head back and sighed, sadly as he wondered when he will find love again.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked as he floated next to his brother.

"Yeah, but I was wondering when will I find love again. You know what happen with me and Vanessa. I didn't want that to happen again." Marcus said.

"I know, Marcus. But I will tell you that I have a feeling that you will find love again, expect this love will find you." Mark said.

"What does that mean?" Marcus said.

"I don't know. We could sense what will happen, but can not tell how will happen or how is going to happen." Mark said.

Marcus hummed before Afekia shouted "Burgers are ready!"

"Let's go and have a burger before everyone eats it all." Mark said.

Marcus sat up, chuckling before he turned his head and smirked at his brother.

"What?" Mark asked.

Marcus pushed him into the water before falling into it too and swim to the edge.

Mark resurfaced and said "That was a dirty move, Marcus."

He swim to the edge and pulled himself out of the pool.

The group went and got their burgers.

Marcus was about to eat his burger when he saw his friends feeding each other.

Then he ate his burger with sad expression, which he hid when one of his friends looked at him.

A month later

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto were walking down the street.

"I wonder what Marcus and Mark doing." Afekia said.

"Maybe playing video games." Bakura said.

Afekia hummed at that comment.

"Come on, Marcus!" A voice said.

The group stopped and saw Marcus and Mark in front of a building.

Mark was pleading to Marcus, who had his arms crossed.

"No." Marcus said.

"Please, Marcus." Mark begged.

"No, Mark. Take it or leave it." Marcus said.

"Fine! Here." Mark said as he pull out some money and held it out to Marcus, who took it.

Marcus counted it before he said "Pleasure doing business with you." as he pocketed the money.

Mark stood up and said "I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Marcus said as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him inside the building.

The group walked up to the spot, where Marcus and Mark were, and looked up.

What shocked them was the sign on the building, which said 'Cat Lovers Convection.'

"How shocking to see Marcus and Mark go to this event?" Atem asked.

"Very shocking." Afekia said.

"Extremely shocking." Mariku said.

"So shocking that I stay clear from Marcus and Mark." Bakura said as Marik nodded in agreement.

"Let's go inside." Yami said.

"What?!" Atem, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto exclaimed.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Because I want to know why Mark was begging Marcus." Yami said.

"That was strange to see Mark begging Marcus for something. And we were friends when we were younger." Seth said.

"Well, let's go inside." Yami said as he went inside.

The rest groaned before following Yami.

What shocked them again was the kinds of cat-type items and people dressed up like cats.

"I think we just enter hell." Marik said.

"Tell me about it." Marcus said out of nowhere.

The group jumped and turned their heads to him.

"Seriously, you gotta stop doing that." Afekia said.

"I thought we see you with Mark." Yami said.

"You saw us!" Marcus exclaimed, shockingly.

"Yeah." Seto said.

"Why are you here?" Atem asked.

Marcus opened his mouth to answer, but Mark appeared out of nowhere with a bunch of people.

"Remember five dollars for one picture, ten dollars for two pictures and twenty dollars for how many pictures you want. No flashing lights." Mark said.

The group of people paid Mark and surrounded Marcus as they took pictures of him.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Mark said as he counted the money.

"Mark?" Yami said, causing Mark to turn his head.

"What are you doing here?!" Mark exclaimed.

After ten minutes, Marcus was sitting on a chair as he rubbed his eyes while Mark looked nervously at their friends.

"Okay, start talking. Why are you here?" Afekia asked.

"Two things. One, we were invited to come and two, Marcus is the main event." Mark said as Marcus blinked his eyes.

"Why is Marcus the main event?" Mariku asked.

"Well, Marcus was born with strange pupils. Every time when he is mad, his pupils change to cat-like pupils. They call Marcus 'The boy with cat eyes'." Mark said.

"So, you made money by using Marcus's eyes." Marik said with disbelief.

"Yes, but only for a small amount of time." Mark said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because Marcus become blind for a while." Mark said.

"I am so going to kill you for this, Mark." Marcus said as he glared at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Here." Mark said as he held out half of the money to Marcus.

"You live for now." Marcus said as he took the money and stood up.

He walked away with the money in hand.

"Marcus's eyes are very sensitive to flashing lights and could make him, blind for a few minutes." Mark said.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto looked from Mark to Marcus's retreating back.

* * *

Marcus was walking around as he looked for the booth, where he saw the thing that caught his eye.

"Ah! There it is." Marcus said as he walked over to the booth.

He looked at the items on sale and don't see it.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked.

Marcus looked up and saw an old man.

"There was a bell collar." Marcus said.

"What did it look like?" The elderly man asked.

"It was black collar with a golden bell and the metal that was holding the bell had a craving of the sun." Marcus said.

"Oh, that. A young girl had bought it." The elderly man said.

"Oh man! I was looking forward to buying it." Marcus said.

"Hold on. I think I have another one." The elderly man said as he looked though some boxes.

Marcus waited until the elderly man pull out another bell collar.

"Here it is." The elderly man said as he placed the bell collar on the counter.

"That isn't it." Marcus said as he looked at the collar.

He notice the bell was silver and the metal that was holding the bell, had a craving of the crescent moon.

"I know, but I think this one will suit you better than the other one." The elderly man said.

"Okay, I'll buy it." Marcus said as he placed the money on the counter.

"Here you go." The elderly man said as he held up the bell collar to Marcus, who took it.

"Put it on." The elderly man added.

Marcus did as the elderly man said.

"I know a saying about the collar with the golden bell and the collar with the silver bell." The elderly man said.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"They say the person with the collar of the golden bell is destined to be with the one with the collar of the silver bell." The elderly man said.

"Really?" Marcus said.

The elderly man nodded.

"Well, thanks for the collar." Marcus said before he walked away.

He walked around as he played the bell.

"Destined to be together, huh?" Marcus said.

Then he bumped into someone, who fell on their butt.

Marcus looked down and saw a sixteen year old Mia on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Marcus said as he held out his hand.

Mia looked up and took his hand.

Marcus felt electricity run though his body from a simple touch.

He pulled Mia up to her feet.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." Mia said.

"I don't mind. I'm Marcus." Marcus said.

Mia smiled and said "My name is Mia. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." Marcus said.

"Well, bye Marcus." Mia said as she let go of Marcus's hand.

She walked away; waving at Marcus.

Marcus watched her as she disappeared in the crowd and sighed.

'Until we met again, my little gem.' Marcus thought.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Marcus - My gem finally appeared.

Nia - And soon, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey will appear too.

Mark - Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago.

* * *

**Last Time:** _'Until we met again, my little gem.' Marcus thought.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: New Found Feelings, Meetings and Trouble**

**The Present**

"You met at a convection." Kisara said.

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"So, you bought the bell collar that you are wearing now, at a convection." Rex said.

Marcus touched the collar and said "Yes. The elderly man was right about this looking better on me."

"And it does." Mia said before kissing her husband on the lips while ignoring the kissing sounds from Mark, Rex and Mason.

"What happen next?" Max asked.

"Summer had ended. It was time to go back to school, -" Bakura said.

**Seventeen years ago**

Marcus sighed dreamily as he walked through the school building.

He thought about Mia, how she looked like a cute female version of him and wondered when he will meet her again.

"Marcus! Look out!" A voice shouted.

Marcus snapped out of his thoughts as he crash into an open door of a classroom.

He fell on his butt and held his nose.

"Are you alright, Marcus?" A voice asked.

Marcus looked up and saw Mia standing above him.

"Mia!" Marcus said as he didn't excepted to see Mia attend his school.

"Hi!" Mia said as she smiled.

Marcus quickly stood up and said "Hey, Mia. It's good to see you again."

Mia nodded as she continued to smile.

"Hey, Mia. Is this guy, who met at a convection?" A voice said behind Mia.

Marcus looked from Mia to a sixteen year old Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey.

"Yes, this is Marcus." Mia said as she turned her head to her friends.

"Hey there, Marcus. The name's Joey." Joey said as he walked up to Marcus and grabbed his hand.

Marcus felt his hand being squeezed and give Joey's hand; a strong one.

"Nice to meet you, Joey." Marcus said as Joey took his hand back and shake it.

"These are my other friends: Yugi, Ryou and Malik." Mia said as she pointed at the right person.

"Nice to meet you all." Marcus said before he noticed that Yugi, Ryou and Malik look like innocent versions of his friends.

The bell rang, signaling for class.

"Crap! I'm going to be late." Marcus said before he took off.

"Wait, Marcus!" Mia said, but Marcus went around the corner.

In Class

Marcus breathe a relief when he got here on time.

"Almost late." Yami said.

Marcus nodded.

Turns out Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto manage to be in his classes again; much to their boyfriends' dismay.

The teacher came in and said "Today, class, we have five new students."

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia walked in and stood in front of the class, who gasped.

"Introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"My name is Yugi Mouto." Yugi said.

"My name's Ryou Bakura." Ryou said.

"I'm Malik Ishtar." Malik said.

"The name's Joey Wheeler. Hurt my buddies and you will know the world of pain." Joey said.

The class gave weak chuckles.

"My name is Mia Song." Mia said.

"Alright. You can pick your seats." The teacher said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia went to their seats while ignoring the stares of their classmates.

Yami, Bakura and Marik were staring at their innocent look-alikes as Seto stared at Joey.

Marcus shook his head at his friends like they never saw someone like them before until he started to stare at Mia.

At lunch, Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth, Seto and Marcus were in their unusual spot.

Atem was nuzzling Yami's neck as Yami tried to eat his lunch.

Afekia and Mariku were having a make-out session with Bakura and Marik.

Seth had Seto between his legs with his arms wrapped around his waist. possessively.

Marcus felt uncomfortable; eating his lunch because he was in the middle of the lovely-dovey couples.

He knew that he would be the same if he was with Mia.

If on cue, Mia walked up to the group and asked "Can we eat with you?"

The group turned their heads to her and her friends.

"Mia?" Marcus said.

Mia smiled and waved at him.

"So, can we eat with you?" Malik asked.

The group, expect Marcus, nodded; absentminded.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia smiled before they sat down.

Mia sat down by Marcus, who manage to hid a blush.

Unknown to them, jealous eyes watched them from a far before disappearing from site.

* * *

After school, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia were walking towards the school yards.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia stopped and turned their heads.

Behind them were Tea, Miho, Vivian, Clover and Vanessa.

Neither one of them looked happy.

"Can we help you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! Stay away from our boyfriends!" Miho shouted.

"Boyfriends?" Ryou said.

"The ones, who you were sitting with at lunch." Vivian said.

"Oh, them." Malik said.

"Yeah. Stay away from them!" Clover snapped.

"Excuse me, but if they were your boyfriends, you would have been there at lunch." Joey said.

"So?!" Vanessa snapped.

"They can't be your boyfriends if you weren't there." Mia said.

"You bitch!" Vanessa screeched.

"Actually you are the bitches, who broke our hearts." A voice said.

Tea, Miho, Vivian, Clover and Vanessa turned their heads and see Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth, Seto and Marcus behind them.

Neither one of them looked happy.

"Well, hello boyfriends." Tea purred.

"We are not your boyfriends anymore." Atem said.

"We are dating Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto now." Afekia said.

"You four maybe dating, but my Marcus is still single." Vanessa said as she fluttered her eyelashes at Marcus.

Marcus gave her an angry glare, causing her to flinch.

"I'm not yours, Vanessa. I will never be yours ever again!" Marcus hissed.

The group walked passed the five girls yo Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia.

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus wrapped their arm around Yugi's, Ryou's, Malik's, Joey's and Mia's shoulders and walked to the gates.

"Don't make claims when it isn't true." Seth said.

"Or you will get hurt." Mariku said.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth glared at their ex-girlfriends before following their boyfriends, their friend and new friends.

Tea, Miho, Vivian, Clover and Vanessa watched them as they exited the school yard.

They gritted their teeth together in anger.

"How dare they?" Tea said, angrily.

"They should have come to our defense, instead of those ugly bitches." Miho said, equally angrily.

"What should we do as a punishment for not defensing us?" Vivian asked.

"Pay some guys to beat up those ugly bitches. Maybe our men will see that they are worthless and come to us." Clover said as she smirked.

"That is a good idea, Clover." Vanessa said as she also smirked.

Tea, Miho and Vivian smirked.

They all laughed madly.

* * *

Mia - Done! I'm sorry about the time skips. I get bored easily and stop thinking.

Marcus - Now it just got intersecting.

Nia - I wonder what will happen to Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia.

Mark - Who knows. Next time on High School Sweethearts. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago.

* * *

**Last Time:** _They all laughed madly.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: A Nightmare and Kidnapped**

**The Present**

"So, our fathers meet our dads at a coffee shop. Then you met our moms at school, except for Marcus, who met Mia at a convection for cat lovers." Set said.

"Yes." The parents said.

"Now that we had lunch, let's go somewhere quiet else." Mariku said.

"Okay." The teens said.

The group and their children stood up and went to a more quiet area.

Once they got to a quiet area, the group and their children sat down on the chairs that were there.

"What happen next?" Yama asked.

"Where were we? Oh! It was two weeks after our ex-girlfriends incident and -" Marcus said.

**Seventeen years ago**

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth met up with their boyfriends and Marcus an hour before the time to come to school.

"Hey, Yami. How are you?" Atem asked as he hugged his boyfriend and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine, Atem. You know that." Yami said as he hugged Atem back.

"I miss you, my fluffy bunny." Afekia said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"You saw me, yesterday and don't call me, fluff bunny." Bakura said.

Mariku and Marik were having a hot make-out session on one of the school desks.

Seth and Seto were talking about school.

Marcus was sleeping with his head in his arms on a desk.

(Marcus's dream)

Marcus looked around in a very darkness place.

"Hello." Marcus said.

He started walking around the dark place while he asked "Is anyone here?"

Then he slipped and fell.

Marcus groaned before he sat up and felt something wet on his hand.

He held it up and saw blood on it.

Marcus started panting hard and looked forward.

He saw five bodies face down on the ground.

Marcus noticed one of them had short black hair and knew it was Mia.

He screamed.

(End of Marcus's dream)

Marcus screamed and fell out of the seat that he was sitting in.

This startled and worried his friends.

Atem leaned over Marcus, who still had a horrified face.

"Are you alright, Marcus?" Atem asked.

"I have a bad feeling about today." Marcus said with shaky voice.

Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto looked worriedly at Marcus, who still had a horrified face.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto knew about Marcus's paranormal feelings of the future.

This was a first time for them to see Marcus tell them about his paranormal feeling.

Atem told them that is rare to see Marcus have a bad feeling about something and it worried them.

In their first class, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto watched Marcus, who watched Mia with fear in his eyes.

Atem also told them that it is rare to see Marcus, so scared about anything and even his own paranormal feelings sometimes scared him.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto turned their heads to the front when Marcus stopped watching Mia.

At lunch, Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto watched Marcus, who was still watching Mia.

It worried them to no end.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth figure this bad feeling has to do with Mia.

Mark told them when their family have bad feelings that has to do with a person, then something will have happen to that person and those around them.

'We have known Mia, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey for two weeks now, there is still a possible chance that something will happen to us.' Atem thought, but he still worry for Marcus and the younger ones.

* * *

After school, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus were walking walking home.

Atem and Seth have after club meetings.

Afekia and Mariku have detention for blowing up the chemistry lab.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia have some after lessons because they didn't understand some of their work.

Marcus sighed as Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto watched him.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Yami asked.

Marcus stopped walking, causing the others to stop.

Marcus turned his head to them and started "I'm al-" as a guy jumped out, grabbed Marcus and pull a cloth over his nose and mouth.

"Mar-" Yami started as another guy grabbed him and did the same as the first.

Three other guys held Bakura, Marik and Seto as they did the same as the first two.

Marcus felt his eyes dropping.

The guy, who was holding him, felt Marcus went limp.

"Get them in the car." The guy said.

The men dragged an unconscious Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus and threw them in a black car.

At school, Atem, Yugi, Afekia, Ryou, Mariku, Malik, Seth, Joey and Mia walked though the school yard.

"I wonder where Yami and the others are." Atem said.

"They must have went home." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Afekia said.

Mia was smiling at that time before she felt her heart skipped a beat, causing her to stop.

"What's wrong, Mia?" Ryou asked as the group stopped.

"Something is not right." Mia said.

Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth stared at her while Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey looked worriedly at her.

"Atem!" A voice shouted.

Atem turned his head and saw Mark running up to them.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Atem asked as the group turned their heads.

"Is Marcus with you?" Mark asked with a little fear in his voice.

"No, he left with Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto. Why did you ask?" Afekia asked.

"He hasn't come home yet." Mark said.

That shocked Atem, Afekia, Mariku, Seth, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey.

"But we saw him leave." Mariku said.

"You told me that. Also, you are not going like this, Yami's, Bakura's, Marik's and Seto's parents called and said that they are not home yet." Mark said as he run his hands in his hair.

"No." Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth whispered.

"I can't believe this happening." Mark said.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"Today I had a dream. It was dark and black. I saw five bodies there and rolled one over." Mark said with shaky voice.

"It was Marcus. I went over to the other four and found that it was Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto." Mark said.

"So, you saw them in your dream." Joey said.

"They were dead, you idiot!" Mark snapped at Joey, who flinched.

Atem, Yugi, Afekia, Ryou, Mariku, Malik and Seth widened their eyes.

Mia was the only one, who was unaffected.

"We have to find them before my dream becomes reality." Mark added with fear in his voice.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Marcus - Where did that those men take Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus? And what is wrong with Mia?

Mia - You have to find out in the next chapter.

Nia - Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago.

* * *

**Last Time:** _"We have to find them before my dream becomes reality." Mark said with fear in his voice.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: Rescue? **

**The Present**

"You were kidnapped!" The teens exclaimed.

"Yeah." Yami said as Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus nodded.

"So, what happen?" Alex asked.

"Well,-" Yami said.

**Seventeen years ago**

"Yami, Yami, wake up." A voice said as they shook Yami into consciousness.

Yami groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" Yami said.

"Glad to see you alive." A voice next to him said.

Yami turned his head and saw an awake Bakura, Marik, Seto and an unconscious Marcus next to him.

They were in four chairs with their wrists tied.

Yami looked back and saw that he was also tied up.

"What? Why are we tied up to chairs?" Yami asked his friends as he looked up at them.

Bakura was about to say something before a voice said "We did."

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto turned his head and saw a group about twenty men in front of them.

"Who are you?! What do you want from us?!" Marik demanded.

"Nothing. We just was paid to get you five out of the way, so our bosses finally will have their men as they say." The man, who seem to be the leader, said.

"You will never get away with this." Seto said.

"We already have." The leader said as he and the men walked away.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto watched as they left the room.

Unknown to them, Marcus was already awake and was watching them through half closed eyes, which made anyone think he was sleeping.

While they was talking, he spotted a pole, which was at the other side of them.

'We'll see who was the last laugh.' Marcus thought.

* * *

Atem, Yugi, Afekia, Ryou, Mariku, Malik, Seth, Joey and Mia were clenching the sides of the car as Mark drive the mini van like a drunken driver.

"Remind me to never get into a car with Mark driving when Marcus is missing." Afekia said to Mariku, who nodded.

"Mark, calm down!" Atem said as he, Afekia, Mariku and Seth held onto Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia when the car was forcefully stopped at a red light.

Everyone in the car were jerked forward by the force.

"No, not until Marcus is found." Mark said as he clenched the stirring wheel.

The light turned green as Mark stepped on the gas.

"Marcus, where are you?" Mark whispered.

Mia was looking at Mark before she looked outside and played with the bell.

She was wearing a black collar with a golden bell, which she manage to hide from teachers, and the metal that was holding the bell, had a craving of the sun.

What Mia didn't know is that Marcus was wearing the bell collar that the elderly man gave him.

'Marcus.' Mia thought.

Yami, Bakura and Marik were struggling in their chairs as Seto was trying to wake Marcus up.

As they struggled, Marcus was cutting the ropes that bind his wrists together on some broken glass, which was cutting his wrist.

He was biting his lip from crying out in pain as Seto give up on waking him up.

"It's no use. The rope wouldn't give in." Bakura said as he, Yami and Marik stopped.

The door opened as a man with red hair and black eyes, walked inside.

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"We called our bosses and they said that we can do anything we wanted to you." The man said.

The man walked up to Marcus and held up his head.

"Leave him alone!" Seto exclaimed, but it fell to deaf ears.

"I'll start with you first." The man said as he brought his fist back.

Marcus quickly opened his eyes and rammed his head into the man's.

The man held his head before Marcus punched him in the face; knocking him out in the process.

The man went down as Marcus stood over him.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto looked shockingly at Marcus before he went behind Seto and untied his wrists.

"How did you get loose?" Seto asked as he rubbed his freed wrists while Marcus started to untie Bakura's wrists.

"They are smart, but not that smart. There was a broken glass behind me." Marcus said as he untied Marik's wrists while Bakura rubbed his freed wrists.

"That's how you got loose." Marik said as Marcus moved to Yami and untied him.

"Yep." Marcus said.

Yami rubbed his freed wrists.

The four stood up as Marcus walked over to the pole.

"How are we going to escape? There is like nineteen of them and five of us." Bakura said.

"Didn't you forget that I'm one of the best fighters in school?" Marcus said as he turned around with the pole in his hands.

"In school, but not outside of school." Yami said.

Marcus hummed before he spinned the pole with one of his hands.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto watched in amazement as Marcus did a martial arts pose with the pole under his arm.

"Then this is the second time that I will fight out of school." Marcus said as he smirked.

After five minutes, Mark roughfully parked the car by one of the Domino Pier's warehouses.

"Move it! I can tell that Marcus is here." Mark said as he got out of the car and ran to the warehouse.

Atem, Yugi, Afekia, Ryou, Mariku, Malik, Seth, Joey and Mia stumbled out of the car and followed him.

Mark opened the door and said "Marcus, we're here to save- you."

He looked shockingly at the sight in front of him.

The group walked up behind him and gasped.

Eighteen out of nineteen men were unconscious on the ground.

"Hey!" Yami said as he, Bakura, Marik and Seto ran up to them.

"Yami!" Atem and Yugi exclaimed as they ran to Yami and hugged him.

"Bakura!" Afekia and Ryou exclaimed as they also ran to Bakura and hugged him.

"Marik!" Mariku and Malik exclaimed as they did the same.

"Seto!" Seth and Joey exclaimed as they also did the same.

"But where is Marcus?" Mia asked as she and Mark walked over to the hugging groups.

Atem, Yugi, Afekia, Ryou, Mariku, Malik, Seth and Joey stopped hugging Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto.

They looked around and notice that Mia was right.

Then a crate broke behind Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto, causing Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth to grab their boyfriends and back away from the crate.

The group looked at an unconscious man on the broken crate.

"You're late, brother." A voice said.

The group looked up and saw Marcus on a crate that was next to the broken one.

"Marcus!" Mark and Mia said with worry and relief in their voices.

"Yo." Marcus said as he jumped down and smiled at his brother and Mia.

The group walked out of the warehouse and back to the car.

"I can't believe Marcus beat up a group of twenty guys." Afekia said.

"I can't believe he use a pole to beat them with." Bakura said.

The group laughed.

"Marcus." Mia said as she stopped Marcus.

Marcus turned to her and asked "What?"

"When I found out that you was missing, I was worry about you." Mia said as she looked away.

Marcus smiled and brought her head back to look at him.

"I'm alright now." Marcus said.

Mia smiled at him as she placed her hand on his wrist.

She frowned when she felt something wet and moved her hand.

Mia gasped when she saw blood and grabbed Marcus's hand.

"You're bleeding." Mia said as she turned Marcus's hand and saw a bleeding wrist.

"Oh, yeah. I got it from getting loose from my binds." Marcus said.

Mia looked at him before she looked down and pulled out a handkerchief.

She tied his wrist with the handkerchief.

"There." Mia said when she finished.

Marcus hold up his bandaged wrist before he dropped his arm and looked at Mia.

"Thank you." Marcus said.

"You're welcome." Mia said as she turned and walked away.

As she walked pass him, Marcus caught a glimpse of her bell collar and widened his eyes.

'Could it be?' Marcus thought as he looked at Mia as she walked back to the car.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Marcus - Yes, I'm back, baby! And I beat up twenty guys. A new record!

Nia - Yeah, yeah. Can you be excited for something else?

Marcus - Me dating Mia?

Mia - That will be soon.

Mark - Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago. This chapter will be about Marcus and Mia.

* * *

**Last Time:** _'Could it be?' Marcus thought as he watched Mia as she walked back to the car.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: A Close Call and Feelings Known**

**The Present**

"You beat up a group of twenty men, dad." Mark said as he watched his father with impressed eyes.

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"Also you got your fighting spirit and personality from your father." Mia said.

"Really?" Mark said.

Mia nodded.

"About me and Mika?" Moe said.

"You two take after your mother and a good thing too." Marcus said.

Mark pouted when he realized what his father meant.

Moe, Mika, Kisara and Yama giggled.

Luke, Alex, Set and Max chuckled.

Rex and Mason laughed.

"So, what happen next?" Mark asked as he ignore the laughing teens.

"It was two weeks, which was a month if you added the other two weeks, after the kidnapping and -" Yugi said.

**Seventeen years ago**

The group sat in their unusual spot at lunch.

"Damn it!" Afekia said.

"This sucks!" Mariku cursed.

Atem, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto, Joey, Marcus and Mia knew why the two were angry.

They still didn't know who paid those men, but they found out that the men were suppose to kidnap Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia.

The men mistaken Yami, Bakura, Marik and Marcus for Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mia and thought that Seto was Joey, which was an insult to both of them.

Now the men are in jail for kidnapping and attempting to hurt the kidnapped people .

But they were glad that there were no more kidnapping and the incident bought them all closer, especially Marcus and Mia.

At lunch, the two sneak peeks at each other when the other isn't looking.

It annoyed their friends to no end.

"I wish that they will stop tip-toeing around each other and confess their feelings." Yami whispered to his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Atem whispered back.

Marcus and Mia reached for the same napkin when their hands touched.

They looked at each other as their friends held their breaths.

Mia quickly moved her hand and looked away, blushing.

Marcus hid his blushing face with his hair as he took the napkin.

Their friends quietly groaned when the two ruined the chance that they just had to confess their feelings.

In class

Marcus was watching Mia as she wrote her notes.

He sighed.

Unknown to him, he was being watched.

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto and Seto shook their heads at how love-sick Marcus was as he watched Mia.

"Today I am getting a two people assignment. I have picked who be in a group, their country and place them on a list at the back of the classroom." The teacher announced.

The class moved to the back and looked at the list.

"Looks like we have Egypt, Abiou." Yami said as he smiled at Yugi, who blushed.

"Partners with Ryou and London." Bakura said.

"Malik and I have America." Marik said.

"Italy and Joey is my partner." Seto said as Joey smirked at him.

Ryou looked t Marcus and Mia and gasped.

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto and Joey heard his gasp and looked at him.

They looked up at Marcus and Mia.

The two were blushing as Marcus looked the side and Mia had her head down.

The group looked at the list and saw why they were blushing.

"Mia and Marcus are partners and their country is Greece." Malik said.

"This is so awkward for them." Joey said.

When classes was over, Mia was at her locker as she placed her books in her locker.

"Hello, cutie." A voice purred.

Mia turned her head and saw a boy, who was about Marcus's age.

The boy had lightly tanned skin, blond hair and brown eyes.

"Drake." Mia said as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"That's my name, beautiful." The boy named Drake said as he tried to caress Mia's cheek with his hand.

Mia slapped his hand away.

Drake was one of the five guys, who wanted Mia in their beds.

Drake thought that Mia would fall for him like the other girls that he slept with, but Mia was proven a challenge because she wasn't intersected in guys, who wanted only sex.

"What do you want?" Mia asked, not so friendly.

"Is that obvious? It is you." Drake said as he reached out again.

Mia slapped his hand away again and said "Didn't I told that I am not intersected in one nightstands."

"Mia, Mia, Mia. I'm rich. I will buy you anything if you go out with me." Drake said as he thought that he solved the problem.

"Money can't buy love, Drake. You are just a guy, who use money to get with girls and pay them to be quiet about you sleeping with them. I'm the only girl, who wasn't fallen for your charms and not going to start now." Mia said as she closed her locker and tried to walk away.

Drake grabbed her arm and slammed Mia against the lockers.

"I will not let you get away. I always get what I want and when I want it." Drake said as he held Mia's hands above her head and pinned Mia's body to the lockers with his.

Mia held fear in her eyes as Drake lowered his head.

She turned her head, so Drake kissed her cheek.

Mia whimpered when he started kissing down her face to her neck.

One of his hands that holding her wrists together, touched her flat chest and slipped down her shirt.

Mia let her tears fell as Drake's hand was about to slip into her skirt.

That lasted until Drake was pulled up of Mia.

"What the-" Drake stopped as he turned his head and looked into angry slit pupils, dark green eyes of Marcus.

Marcus was growling as Drake backed away.

"Marcus, it's nice to see you again." Drake said, nervously.

"Drake." Marcus hissed.

Marcus and Drake were friends in middle school until their friendship broke when they enter high school.

Drake, other than Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth, knew how violent Marcus can be when he is mad.

"Mind telling why you were touching my Mia?" Marcus hissed.

"I-" Drake started.

"Well?!" Marcus said.

"She came onto me!" Drake said, quickly.

"Oh really? It didn't look like that you was holding Mia against her will as you tried to have sex with her." Marcus said, calmly.

Drake knew that Marcus said the statement, too calmly that means that Marcus was close to snapping.

"You said that she came onto you, but you came onto her and was about to attempt to rape her." Marcus said, calmly as Drake backed away.

"Marcus, I-" Drake started.

"Get the fuck out of my hallway!" Marcus snapped.

Drake took off down the hallway.

Marcus turned his head to a shaking Mia.

His anger quickly changed to concern.

"Are you alright, Mia?" Marcus asked as he placed a hand on Mia's cheek, causing her to look up at him.

He mentally growled when he saw Mia's tears and made a mental note to find Drake and make him, a woman permanently.

"I'm fine." Mia said as she touched his hand with hers.

Marcus smiled before he stared into her eyes.

Unknown to him, he leaned down and kissed Mia on the lips.

Mia stiffed before she wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck and deepened the kiss.

Marcus licked her bottom lip for entrance, which Mia granted.

His tongue mapped Mia's moist cavern before coaxing her tongue into playing.

They broke the kiss for air.

"I love you." Mia said as she looked at Marcus.

Those words shocked Marcus because they were the same words that he wanted Vanessa to say to him.

"I love you too." Marcus said as he kissed Mia again with tears rolling down his face.

He was so happy that he finally said the words that he wanted to say to Vanessa before they broke up and now that person that he said it to, loved him as well.

Unknown to them, a pair of angry eyes watched them before disappearing.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Marcus - Me and Mia are finally together!

Nia - Who was that?

Mia - You have to know out on the next 'High School Sweethearts'.

Mark - Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago.

* * *

**Last Time:** _Unknown to them, a pair of angry eyes watched them before disappearing.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: Trouble in School and Finding out**

**The Present**

"I was so happy that I glared at every boy, who come close to Mia." Marcus said, smiling.

"You didn't mind, mom." Moe said.

"Yes, because I finally know how Marcus felt about me." Mia said.

"How romantic." Mark said, sadistically.

"I'll show you how romantic I can be." Marcus said as he placed a fist in front of his son's face.

"I was joking, dad." Mark said.

Marcus let his arm drop as Kisara asked "What happen next?"

"Well,-" Ryou said.

**Seventeen years ago**

At lunch, Atem, Yami, Yugi, Afekia, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto, Joey, Marcus and Mia were sitting in their unusual spot.

Yugi and Ryou watched Malik and Joey as they were stabbing their food, angrily.

Mia told them that she was almost raped, which made Malik and Joey angry, how Marcus saved her and that they confessed their feelings for each other.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto were happy for Marcus that he found someone, who will love him forever.

Marcus was still pissed that Drake almost raped Mia, but he was glad that Drake help them confess their feelings for each other.

Mia giggled as Marcus nuzzled her neck with his nose.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were happy for Mia and wonder when they find their true love.

"We are all happy for you two." Atem said.

"Thanks." Marcus said as he lifted his head while Mia smiled.

The group smiled at the new couple.

Unknown to them, someone have many things planned for the group and the new couple.

The next day

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto were at the gates, an hour before the time to come to school.

"Where are they?" Atem asked.

"They promised to be here, Atem. So, be patient." Yami said.

"Something must have happen on their way here." Afekia said.

"Maybe." Bakura said.

"Maybe not." Mariku said.

"Could something happen to them?" Marik asked.

As those words flew out of his mouth, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey came running.

"What happen to you guys?" Seth asked as he noticed cuts and bruises on each one of them.

"We were jumped by some men." Yugi said.

"But we manage to get away." Ryou said.

Then Marcus ran up to them, carrying a shaking Mia.

"What happen to you two?" Seto asked.

"We were jumped, But I manage to get away with Mia." Marcus said as he placed Mia, who clenched his shirt with one of her hands, on her feet.

"Two jumping attempts in today." Atem said.

"Marcus, do you sense anything?" Yami asked.

"Nothing that I know of." Marcus said as he checked Mia for injuries.

"Oh." Yami said.

"But others, who have broken hearts before, will try to take them back." Marcus said, absentminded.

"What does that mean?" Afekia asked.

Marcus didn't say anything as Mia looked up at him.

"Marcus?" Bakura said.

"You say something, Bakura." Marcus said as he turned his head.

"Well, Afekia asked. What did you mean by that statement?" Bakura asked.

"What statement?" Marcus said, confusedly.

"You don't remember?" Mariku said.

"Remember what?" Marcus said as he got more confused.

"You said that others, who have broken hearts before, will try to take them back." Mia said as Marcus turned his head back.

"Hummm?" Marcus said as he closed his eyes.

"Marcus?" Mia said.

"Mark told that I may experience predicts tellings without me remembering." Marcus said as he opened his eyes.

"Really?!" The rest exclaimed as Mia gasped.

"Yeah. It only occurs when I can't sense any feelings." Marcus said.

"Like today." Yugi said.

Marcus nodded and said "That means something very angry and hateful will not stop at nothing to get what they want." as he turned around.

Atem, Yami, Yugi, Afekia, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto and Joey looked at each other.

Unknown to them, a pair of angry eyes watched them for the shadows before disappearing.

A week later

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth, Seto and Marcus were put on the edge.

A week before, Yugi and Ryou were dumped with dirty water and nearly fallen down the stairs, Malik was nearly crashed by a supplies' closet in Chemistry class, Joey was locked in the janitor's closet for three hours, Mia was suddenly pushed down the stairs and etc.

They knew that these weren't pranks and that someone was trying to get rid of Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia.

At lunch, Atem, Yami, Yugi, Afekia, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto, Joey, Marcus and Mia were at their unusual spot as they eat their lunch.

"I wonder who is doing this to us." Yugi said.

"When we found out who it is, I will beat the hell out of them." Joey said.

Marcus was feeding Mia as she sat between his legs.

"This is good, Marcus." Mia said as she tried to stop Marcus from feeding her while her mouth was full.

"Sorry about that, Mia." Marcus said.

The rest continued eating before they heard choking and turned their heads.

Mia was holding her neck as she choked while Marcus looked confused.

"What did you give her?" Malik said as he moved closer to Mia and Marcus.

"Just some sushi and that's it." Marcus said.

Ryou took the lunch box and gasped at the contents.

"Does sushi have clam in it?" Ryou asked.

The group, expect Marcus and Malik turned their heads to him.

"No, it doesn't." Afekia said.

"Then someone put clam in the sushi. Mia is allergic to clams." Ryou said.

The group turned their heads back to a choking Mia.

Marcus picked Mia up before he stood up and said "We have to take her to the nurse."

The group nodded before they stood up and followed Marcus carrying a choking Mia.

After twenty minutes, Mia was loaded onto the ambulance by paramedics as Marcus followed because he was Mia's boyfriend.

Students and teachers, who were there, watched the ambulance drove away before going back to eating their lunches.

Atem, Yami, Yugi, Afekia, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto and Joey followed the ambulance in cars after Seth paid the principal to let them out, early.

When the students and teachers went to continued eating the lunches, a girl stayed behind.

The girl had pale skin, long brown hair and orange eyes. She was smirking before she turned around and went back to the school building.

"One down, Four more to go." The girl said, smirking as she held up Mia's bell collar.

At the hospital, Atem, Yami, Yugi, Afekia, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto and Joey walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but is there Mia Song?" Atem asked the woman at the front desk.

"Yes, she was the girl, who came in. She looked like she was in-digested something that she was allergic to. Are you her friends?" The woman asked.

"Yes, what room is she in?" Yugi asked.

"Room 241." The woman said.

The group thanked the woman before they went to Mia's room.

Once they got there, the group went inside.

Mia was sleeping on the hospital with Marcus by her side.

"I know you're here." Marcus said without looking back.

Atem walked up behind Marcus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The doctors manage to get her condition under control. If they didn't, Mia-" Marcus broke off as he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"It's alright, Marcus. Mia will be better and soon she will come back to school." Atem said.

"In the meanwhile, we should start hunting down the person, who did this to Mia." Afekia said as he hitted his fist into his other hand.

Ryou looked at Mia and noticed something.

"Where is Mia's bell collar?" Ryou asked.

The group including Marcus looked at him.

"Mia's bell collar? I don't know." Marcus said.

"Did one of the doctors take it?" Joey asked.

"Maybe." Malik said.

"If they did, they would have give it to me." Marcus said.

"True." Mariku said.

"Who ever did this to Mia, might have it as an award." Seth said.

"Could be." Seto said.

"We'll see until tomorrow." Marcus said as he turned his head back and moved the loose hair from Mia's sleeping face.

The next day

Atem, Yami, Yugi, Afekia, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto, Joey and Marcus were eating in their unusual spot.

"I hope Mia wake up soon." Yugi said as Ryou, Malik and Joey nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

The group looked up and saw a girl standing above them.

Marcus noticed something and narrowed his eyes.

"Can I sit here?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Atem said.

The girl smiled before sitting down.

"What is your name?" Yami asked.

"Jessica. Jessica Morning." The girl named Jessica said.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica." The group, expect Marcus said.

The group including Jessica eat their lunch.

"Can I ask you something, Jessica?" Marcus said, smiling.

The group and Jessica looked at him.

"Ask me anything." Jessica said.

"Where did you get the bell collar?" Marcus asked as he stared at the bell collar around Jessica's neck.

"This. I got it from my grandmother on my birthday." Jessica said.

"Oh really? Because it doesn't have your name on it." Marcus said.

"Name? What name?" Jessica said.

"On the bell collar that you are wearing, was a name and the name is Mia." Marcus said as he glared at Jessica, who looked nervously.

The group looked confused before they pieced it together and glared at Jessica.

"You poisoned Mia." Marcus said.

"Well, the others disagreed. Right?" Jessica said as she looked at the others.

They were all glaring at her.

"You're the one, who did all of those traps." Joey growled.

Jessica tried to stand up, but Marcus grabbed her arm before she could.

"We are going to the principal." Marcus said.

At the principal's office, Jessica stood in front of the principal with a guilty face as the group stood behind her.

"From what I heard, but why did you do it?" The principal asked.

"For love." Jessica said.

"What?!" The group exclaimed.

"You have a funny way of expressing how you love someone." Marcus said.

"Miss Morning, if you love Marcus, you should have told him instead of putting his girlfriend in the hospital." The principal said.

"I don't only love Marcus, sir." Jessica said.

"Who else do you love?" The principal asked.

"Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto." Jessica said.

The said persons had problems finding their jaws on the ground.

"That is too much, miss Morning. You are suppose to love only one person instead of so many." The principal said.

"Yes, sir." Jessica said before she turned around and walked over to the group.

"Marcus, I'm sorry that I put your girlfriend in the hospital and I love you. Please make me, one of your girlfriends." Jessica said.

"Girlfriends? I have one girlfriend and that is Mia." Marcus said.

"But Vanessa told me that she and Mia are your girlfriends." Jessica said.

"Jessica, I broke up with Vanessa, a few months ago before I started dating Mia." Marcus said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jessica said.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you for putting Mia in the hospital, but don't do that again with anyone else." Marcus said.

"Okay. Oh, here." Jessica before she reached behind her neck and took off Mia's bell collar.

She gave it to Marcus, who took it.

"Thank you. Now I can give this back to Mia before she wakes and find that it is gone." Marcus said.

Jessica smiled as Marcus smiled back.

At the hospital, Marcus placed the bell collar that he got back from Jessica, around Mia's neck, where it belongs.

The group watched as he did it.

Mia moaned, startling Marcus and the others.

"Mia?" Marcus said.

Mia moaned again before she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Marcus.

"Marcus?" Mia said.

Marcus hugged a now awake Mia as the group cheered for their awaken friend.

"What happen?" Mia asked.

"You wouldn't believe this, but-" Marcus said as he pulled back.

Mia was told about what happen and let's say that she was shocked.

"She really loved you all." Mia said.

The group, expect Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey nodded.

"I can't believe it." Mia said.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe it." Marcus said.

The group laughed.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Marcus - What is wrong with you?! You put your other self in the hospital!

Mia - I didn't know what to put as the title, so I had to do it.

Nia - Hey! Stop shouting at Mia.

Mark - Please don't fight and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary of chapter:** This chapter is taken place in seventeen years later and ago.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any songs that are used in this story.

* * *

**Last Time:** _The group laughed.__  
_

**High School Sweethearts: The Halloween Dance**

**The Present**

"You was put in the hospital because of a girl's crush on dad and his friends." Mark said.

"Yeah." Mia said.

"So, what happen next?" Mika asked.

"It was a week, Mia was released from the hospital and-" Malik said.

**Seventeen years ago**

The group, expect Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were at school,an hour before the time to come to school.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Seth, Seto, Marcus and Mia were looking at a poster that Mariku and Marik were holding up.

"What are we looking at?" Afekia asked.

"It's a poster for the dance." Mariku said as he rolled his eyes.

The poster had the words 'Dance' and it was Halloween themed.

It said 'that everyone must have a costume to get in'.

"And you are showing this to us, why?" Marcus asked.

Mia figured out what it was and said "You two are planning to ask Malik to the dance."

"Bingo." Marik said.

Mia giggled.

Ever since they meet Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia; Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto developed feelings for Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey.

Mia and Marcus were the only ones, who knew their secret.

"So, you guys, are also going to ask Yugi, Ryou and Joey to the dance." Marcus said to his friends.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Seth and Seto blushed, but they nodded.

"You should ask them quickly because I have a feeling that others will ask them as well." Marcus said.

At lunch, the gang was sitting at their unusual spot.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto looked nervously at their crushes.

Marcus rolled his eyes before he loudly said "Did anyone hear about the Halloween themed dance?"

The others, including Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey turned their heads to him as Marcus loudly said "I wonder who I will take to the dance."

He looked at Mia and asked "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Mia blinked because Marcus already asked her to the dance, but figure out that he trying to get Atem, Yami and the others to ask Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey to the dance.

"Yes, I will go to the dance with you, Marcus." Mia said as she smiled at Marcus, who smiled back.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto frowned; wondering what Marcus was doing.

"Hey, Atem, Yami." Yugi said as the said persons turned their heads to him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Yugi asked.

Atem and Yam looked surprised and said "Sure, Yugi."

"Afekia, Bakura, will you go to the dance with me?" Ryou asked, shyly.

"Okay, Ryou." Afekia and Bakura said.

"Mariku, Marik-" Malik started.

"Sure, whatever." Mariku said.

"Yes, we will go to the dance with you, Joey." Seth said before Joey say anything.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey smiled.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto wondered if the night of the dance could get any better.

* * *

On the night of the dance (thirty-first of October)

The students walked into the gym, wearing their costumes.

Atem, Yami, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seth, Seto and Marcus were outside of the gym.

Atem and Yami were dressed up like vampires. They wore their leather clothes with a black cloak and fake fangs.

Afekia and Bakura were dressed up like werewolves. They wore black fur tops and jeans with two fake black wolf ears on their heads and a fake black wolf tail on their behind.

Mariku and Marik were dressed up like demons. They wore regular clothes with fake black demon wings and tail.

Seth and Seto were dressed up like dog catchers. Seth wore a brown dog catcher costume while Seto wore a blue dog catcher costume. They both held big nets.

Marcus was dressed up like a neko, which was half human and half cat. He wore a black hoodie, black jeans and black boots. He also wore his bell collar and had two fake black cat ears on top of his head and a fake black cat tail on his behind.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

The group turned their heads and their jaws dropped at the sight coming towards them.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia walked towards them, wearing their costumes.

Yugi was dressed up like an angel. He wore a white tank top, white shorts and white boots with small fake white angel wings.

Ryou was dressed up like a rabbit. He wore a white fur top, white shorts and white fur boots with fake white rabbit ears and tail.

Malik was dressed up like a demon. He wore regular clothes with small fake demon wings and tail.

Joey was dressed up like a golden dog. He wore a golden dog costume.

Mia was dressed up like a neko. She wore a black hoodie, black shorts and black boots. She also wore her bell collar and had two fake white cat ears on top of his head and a fake white cat tail on her behind.

Marcus was the first to snap out of his daze and purred at the sight of Mia when she and her friends came closer.

"So?" Mia said.

"Amazing." Atem and Yami said.

"Delicious." Afekia and Bakura said.

"Sexy." Mariku and Marik said.

"Catch able." Seth and Seto said.

"Tempting." Marcus purred as he walked around Mia.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia blushed.

"Shall we go inside?" Marcus asked as he held out his arm to Mia, who took it.

Atem and Yami held out their arm to Yugi, who took them.

Afekia and Bakura did the same to Ryou as well as Mariku, Marik, Seth and Seto did to Malik and Joey.

They walked into the gym as they were playing 'Calling all the monsters'.

"Let's dance!" Mia shouted as she pulled Marcus unto the dance floor.

Ryou and Malik did the same to Afekia, Bakura, Mariku and Marik.

Joey pulled Seth and Seto over to the buffet table.

"What should we do?" Yugi asked.

"Shall we dance?" Atem said with a bow.

"Of course." Yugi said before he, Atem and Yami went to the dance floor.

After ten minutes, the group, expect Mia and Marcus, were at the buffet table.

"Did anyone see Marcus?" Mia asked as she walked over to the group.

"No." The group said.

"Where did he go?" Mia said.

"Attention, everyone. We are now having people playing for your entertainment. Here is 'The Dark Animals'." The announcer said on the mic before he backed away.

Marcus walked up to the mic with his black electric guitar.

Atem, Yami, Yugi, Afekia, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Malik, Seth, Seto, Joey and Mia looked shockingly at Marcus, who was the stage as he said "We have three songs for you tonight. The first two songs are dedicated to a person, who is very special to me."

"Let's go." Marcus said to his band members.

The band started playing.

Marcus - _Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_Yeahh_

The crowd cheered as the song came to an end.

Mia was blushing as Joey nudged her and said "Looks like he really loves you."

She glared at him before she turned her head to Marcus as he announced "I will always love you, just the way you are."

"Marcus." Mia said.

"Here is the second song. It's called 'Comatose'." Marcus said as the band started playing.

Marcus -_ I hate feeling like this_  
_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_  
_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_  
_Tell me that you will listen_  
_Your touch is what I'm missing_  
_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Marcus and the female bass player -_ I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'les I feel you next to me_  
_you take the pain I feel_  
_waking up to you never felt so real_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I don't wanna dream_  
_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Marcus - I hate living without you_  
_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_  
_But my demons lay in waiting_  
_Tempting me away_  
_Oh how I adore you_  
_Oh how I thirst for you_  
_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Marcus and the female bass player -_ I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'les I feel you next to me_  
_you take the pain I feel_  
_waking up to you never felt so real_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I don't wanna dream_  
_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Marcus -_ Breathing life_  
_Waking up_  
_My eyes_  
_Open up_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Marcus and the bass player -_ I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'les I feel you next to me_  
_you take the pain I feel_  
_waking up to you never felt so real_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I don't wanna dream_  
_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Marcus -_ Oh how I adore you_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
_Oh how I thirst for you_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
_Oh how I adore you_  
_(Comatose)_  
_Ohhhhhhhh_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

The crowd cheered loudly than the first time as the second song came to end.

"You like that!" Marcus said.

The crowd cheered.

"This is the last song and it represents why we call ourselves 'The Dark Animals'. It's called 'Falling inside the black'." Marcus said.

The band started playing their last song.

Marcus - _Tonight I'm so alone_  
_This sorrow takes ahold_  
_Don't leave me here so cold_  
The bass player -_ (Never want to be so cold)_

Marcus -_ Your touch used to be so kind_  
_Your touch used to give me life_  
_I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

Marcus and the bass player -_ Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Falling inside falling inside the black_

Marcus -_ You were my source of strength_  
_I've traded everything_  
_That I love for this one thing_  
The bass player -_ (Stranded in the offering)_

Marcus -_ Don't leave me here like this_  
_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_  
_And now i wish for you my desire_

Marcus and the bass player -_ Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Falling inside falling inside the black_  
_Black, black, black_

Marcus did a electric guitar solo.

Marcus -_ Falling in the black..._  
_Slipping through the cracks..._

Marcus and the bass player -_ Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside_  
_Falling inside, falling inside the black_

The crowd cheered as the last song came to an end.

Marcus and his band members walked off of the stage.

"That was awesome!" Bakura said.

"I never knew Marcus could do a solo like that." Afekia said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Where did Mia go?" Yugi asked when he didn't see his friend.

"She must have went to see Mia." Yami said.

"She is not the only one." Mariku said.

"Look!" Malik said.

The group looked and saw Vanessa moving through the crowd.

"We have to stop her." Seth said.

The group nodded before they moved though the crowd.

Back of the stage, Marcus and his band members were sitting on chairs while they drank water.

"That was awesome, including your electric guitar solo, Marcus." The drums player said.

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"Marcus!" A voice shouted before Marcus was tackled to the ground.

Marcus groaned as he lie on the ground.

"Are you alright, Marcus?!" The same voice asked.

Marcus looked up and saw Mia on him.

"Mia." Marcus said, smiling as he sat up and kissed Mia fully on the lips.

Then someone cleared their throats.

Marcus broke the kiss and looked at his band members, who were waving at him.

"Oh, right! Mia, can you stand up?" Marcus asked.

Mia smiled before she moved off of Marcus and stood up.

Marcus also stood up and said "Mia, I'll like you to meet Nick, Ryan and Alice."

Nick was the boy on the electric keyboard. He had red hair, lightly tanned skin and black eyes.

Ryan was the boy on the drums. He had blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

Alice was the girl on the bass guitar. She had brown hair, lightly tanned skin and green eyes.

"Hello." Mia said, shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Mia. Marcus told us about you." Nick said.

"You are one cute version of Marcus." Ryan said.

Mia blushed at that comment.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mia said.

"How polite, you are! You aren't like someone that we met and hated." Alice said.

"Marcus!" A female voice shouted.

"Speak of the she devil now." Nick said as the group turned their heads.

Standing by the door was Vanessa, who was dressed like slutty nurse which suited her to Marcus and his band members.

She was glaring at Mia with hatred in her eyes.

"Vanessa!" Marcus hissed as his pupils changed while he took a protective stance in front of Mia when he saw Vanessa glaring at Mia.

* * *

Mia - Done!

Mark - The first two songs really tell Marcus's love for Mia.

Nia - Yeah. Enough romance! I want action!

Marcus - See the showdown between me and Vanessa. Next time on High School Sweethearts!

Mia - Please review.


End file.
